


coffee cups

by ptrckstmp



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, i literally never know what tags to use?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptrckstmp/pseuds/ptrckstmp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so person A is a barista and person B is the jerk who's always talking on his phone when he orders. Person A is SERIOUSLY annoyed by this, so they retaliate by misspelling person B's name in increasingly creative ways. Person B finds this incredibly cute, but never comments. Person A keeps upping the ante trying to get an ACTUAL RESPONSE, COME ON, THESE ARE FREAKIN CLEVER AND DESERVE RECOGNITION</p>
            </blockquote>





	coffee cups

**Author's Note:**

> lol literally how do you title things idk  
> okay so this is a prompt from tumblr as well but i wanted to post it as it's own separate fic bc ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.

Every morning between the times of 7:45 and 8:00 the same customer walks into the coffee shop where Pete works. Every morning this customer orders the same drink (16 oz cinnamon latte with three shots of espresso). And every morning this customer walks up to the counter with a cell phone held up to his ear. And it bugs the shit out of Pete.

“Welcome to Brendon’s Java Hut, what can I get you this morning Patrick?” Pete greets the customer with a fake smile plastered to his face. It’s 7:52 exactly.

Patrick says “hold on one sec” (just like always) before pulling tilting the phone away from his mouth (just like always) and says “The usual please. Don’t forget the extra shot of espresso, I need that extra bit of caffeine.” (just. like. always.) Then he puts his phone back and says “Sorry Andy, just getting my morning coffee.” (just like always…)

Pete feels irritation boil in his stomach. How is this guy always on his phone with the same person every morning? Can’t he wait a little while until after he gets his coffee to call this guy? Doesn’t he know common courtesy?

Pete decides that he’s done dealing with this shit. Of course, he can’t do anything that’ll get him fired, but he decides that a little bit of passive-aggressive behavior is just the thing he needs to wake him up in the morning. He glances down at the cup in his left hand and the sharpie in his right hand and scribbles “phone guy” in lieu of Patrick’s name, then turns to start the espresso and steam the milk.

He slides the cup across the counter when he’s finished, and Patrick glances down at the writing on the cup. He raises his eyebrows and smirks a little bit, before picking it up. He’s still on the phone, but he gives a little nod to Pete before leaving (just like fucking always). And for some reason Pete is a little annoyed that he didn’t get more of a reaction out of him.

The next morning (it’s 7:46) Patrick walks in again. On his phone. Again.

“Welcome to Brendon’s Java Hut, what’ll it be this morning?”

“Just a minute Andy.” Patrick smiles at Pete. “Same cinnamon latte, extra shot of espresso.”

“No problem.” Pete resists the urge to roll his eyes. This time he writes on the cup “Pattycakes”.

Pete knows that Patrick sees the name on the side of the cup because his mouth quirks up into that little smirk again, but then he just nods, and heads out the door.

It becomes a new routine for Pete, putting different names on the side of Patrick’s cup, hoping to get some sort of reaction out of him, hoping that maybe next time he’ll come in without his phone and make sure that Pete writes ‘Patrick’ on the side of the cup instead of “Rick Ta Lyfe” or “P Steezy” or “The Trickster” or “St. Patrick”. Once, upon learning Patrick’s last name, Pete just drew a picture of a tree stump. That one earned an eye roll, and Pete was pretty proud of himself. Pete’s personal favorite was when he wrote ‘Catrick’, complete with a quick doodle of a cat in a fedora. Patrick had huffed out a little laugh at that one before nodding at Pete and heading out the door again.

Pete didn’t want to admit it, but he was sort of starting to get a little crush on Patrick, which was stupid, because he had never really had a conversation with Patrick, but he was cute, and he seemed like he’d be nice, if he was ever not on the phone, and Pete really really really wanted to talk to him sometime.

His wish came true one rainy Tuesday morning in April. Patrick walked in late (8:07, he was never there after 8:00), no phone in his hand, just an umbrella that he quickly shook out and folded down before entering the shop.

“‘Morning Patrick. Pete greeted, looking up from where he was pouring cream into a customer’s cup before snapping the lid on. “No phone call today?” He teased. Patrick shook his head, smiling a little bit.

“Nope. My boss was in Germany for a few months and he insisted on calling every morning to check up on how things were going back here. Unfortunately the only time that worked for both of us was during my morning commute. He’s back in the states now though, so thankfully there’s no more talking and walking to work at the same time.” He grinned.

“That must be a relief.” Pete said, returning the grin.

“You have no idea.” Patrick laughed a little bit. “Now I can finally flirt with the cute guy who makes my lattes every morning.” He winked, and Pete felt his heart rate pick up. What?

“Speaking of lattes, you want the usual?” Pete said, turning to grab a cup and his Sharpie.

“Let’s change it up a bit today, how about a mocha? I still need that extra shot of espresso though.” Patrick leaned onto the counter to watch Pete work, and Pete suddenly forgot how to work the espresso machine, feeling unsure and self conscious under Patrick’s attentive gaze. God he was so gay.

He scribbled on Patrick’s cup, making sure to hide it from Patrick’s view until the coffee was done and he was sliding it across the counter. Patrick put a 5 dollar bill down on the counter, and scooped the cup up, looking on the side to see what Pete had written today. Pete could be wrong, but he thought he saw the shorter man’s cheeks turn a little bit pink.

“Have a nice day Patrick, I’ll see you tomorrow morning. Stay dry out there.” Pete grinned and winked, encouraged by Patrick’s response to his cup.

Patrick nodded and ducked his head as if in an effort to hide the soft smile on his lips.

“See ya Pete.” And with that he was stepping back out into the rain.

15 minutes later his phone buzzed in his pocket. He fished it out and saw that he had a text from an unknown number.

_you know my name is Patrick, right? i don’t think i’ve seen my actual name on a coffee cup since i bought coffee at starbucks :P_

He grinned, elated that Patrick had texted the number scrawled on his coffee cup. He quickly added the unknown number into his phone and texted back

_Pete: yeah, but ‘my boyfriend’ has a much better ring to it, don’t you think?_  
_Patrick: do you know how many questions i got asked when i walked into my office with that written on the side of my cup? ;P_  
_Patrick: at least buy me dinner first_  
_Pete: hahahaha_  
_Pete: no problem, what time do you get off?_  
_Patrick: around 5_  
_Pete: perfect, I’ll meet you at the Corner Bakery Cafe at 6?_  
_Patrick: sounds great_  
_Patrick: oh, and this mocha is amazing, btw. i might never go back to cinnamon lattes again_  
_Patrick: (those were rly good too tho)_

Pete grinned and pocketed his phone.

Brendon finally ducked into the shop, shaking the rain off his coat.

“What’re you smiling about?” He asked, looking miserable and wet.

“Oh, nothing.” Pete shrugged. “Could I get off like 15 minutes early tonight?” he asked, wiping down the counter as Brendon lifted his apron off the wall.

“Yeah, sure, just text Joe and ask him if he can come in a little bit early. Why, what’s up?”

Pete’s grin got bigger. “I’ve got a date.”


End file.
